criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Let the Games Begin
Let the Games Begin is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eleventh case in The Syndicate and the eleventh case overall. It takes place as the first case in the Crimson Carnival district of Easthaven. Plot The team soon arrived at the Crimson Carnival to investigate the criminal contact running amok in Easthaven. Grayson and the player soon went on a patrol round the carnival stands and after enjoying some candy floss, heard loud screaming coming from nearby. The pair raced to the ferris wheel where they found the body of clown Dimdim, his body in a bloody and peculiar mess. Daphne ascertained that Dimdim was cut up with a saw-like-weapon before his body parts were sown back together again, making Dimdim look like a rag doll. They first suspected young goth Bellona Fortuna, acrobat Miguel Sanchez, and carnival critic Olga Peterson. Matthew then told the team to head to the main tent as an announcement was about to start. The gathered by the main tent where they saw sparks coming from nearby stands and a man dressed in a red suit descend from the sky. He then introduced himself as Frau Bryant, ringleader of the circus, and told everyone to enjoy the night's festivities before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Afterwards, the team suspected conjoined twins Rebecca and Thelma and human cannonball Jake Coleman, who they met previously. As the team recapped, they heard word that the ferris wheel wasn't working and that two people were stranded at the top of it. The pair hurried to the ferris wheel where they found Velma and Vinnie stranded. After rescuing them, they continued with the investigation, eventually being able to arrest Rebecca and Thelma for the crime. The player and Grayson soon confronted the sisters over the violent murder and requested they confess, prompting Rebecca to tell Thelma to stay quiet. Grayson then presented the evidence and told them it'd be better if they confessed, prompting Thelma to crack and insist it was all Rebecca's idea. Rebecca soon snapped at Thelma but Thelma continued confessing, admitting that the circus treated them like scum and that they were tired of being a laughing stock. Rebecca insisted that they wanted to scare everyone away from the circus so they could leave, so Rebecca decided that a creepy murder would do the trick. Despite Thelma's initial doubts, the pair went ahead and targeted Dimdim due to his offensive remarks he made to them constantly, drugging him with chloroform. They then chopped him apart and turned him into a rag doll, dumping him publicly in the carnival. In court, Thelma insisted she'd confess to everything for a drop of mercy, while Rebecca smirked and told Judge Watson she was getting nothing. For the murder, the sisters were sentenced to forty years in prison. After the trial, Velma requested to try some games by the ferris wheel with Nancy and the player. The pair then tried their hand at some of the carnival's stands before Nancy spotted an old, vintage poster on the floor and suggested they fix it up. They then fixed the poster up and to their surprise, found Barbara on the cover advertising at the circus' strongwoman. They then asked Barbara about the poster and admitted that after she ran away from home at a young age, she had nowhere to go until Frau offered her a position on his circus. Barbara then thanked the pair for finding the poster and placed it away in a cabinet. Meanwhile, Mildred requested the player's help in organizing a review of the carnival for her grandfather, Mayor Edgar Murdoch. After the pair spoke to Olga about her notes, they found them in the play area and Mildred was able to formulate a review for the Mayor's office. Before the player could leave, Mildred asked them what they thought they'd be in the future. Mildred then suggested she'd still be a historian with a family, admitting she'd always wanted one. Meanwhile, Raymond received word from Frau that a body had been found in the main tent. Grayson and the player soon stumbled upon an unidentifiable body burned to the crisp, who Grayson recognised as the ferris wheel operator due to his ring. They first sent the body to Daphne who confirmed that the victim first had alcohol poured over him before he was burned alive. The team then found a camera on the crime scene and sent it to William who quietly told them to watch the video he'd recovered. The video then showed the victim suspended above a ring of fire with silk rope with a clown, dubbing themselves Riddles the Clown, telling him that for every riddle he got wrong, he'd be lowered further. After the video ended with giggles from the killer and screams from the victim, William requested the rest of the day off to spend with his mother. As the team reconvened in the station, they discussed the news that a killer clown was in the district. Velma soon confirmed that the clown's profile didn't match Henrietta's contact, meaning they were searching for two different people. Raymond then told the team to keep a vigilant eye on the carnival, not knowing when the killer would strike next... Summary Victim *'Dimdim' (found cut up and sown back together again) Murder Weapon *'Saw' Killer *'Rebecca and Thelma' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats popcorn. *The suspect reads tarot cards. *The suspect can sew. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats popcorn. *The suspect reads tarot cards. *The suspect can sew. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears performance makeup. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats popcorn. *The suspect reads tarot cards. *The suspect can sew. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats popcorn. *The suspect reads tarot cards. *The suspect can sew. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears performance makeup. *The suspect wears red clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats popcorn. *The suspect reads tarot cards. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red clothing. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats popcorn. *The killer reads tarot cards. *The killer can sew. *The killer wears performance makeup. *The killer wears red clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ferris Wheel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Circus Box, Black Medallion) *Examine Black Medallion. (Result: Engraving) *Examine Engraving. (Result: Gothic Symbols; New Suspect: Bellona Fortuna) *Interrogate Bellona on her medallion found by the body. (New Crime Scene: Clown Play Area) *Investigate Clown Play Area. (Clues: Torn Sash, Toy Box) *Examine Torn Sash. (Result: Acrobat Sash; New Suspect: Miguel Sanchez) *Ask Miguel about how he knew the victim. *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Notepad) *Analyze Notepad. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Olga Peterson) *Interrogate Olga about her review of the carnival. *Examine Circus Box. (Result: Tarot Card) *Analyze Tarot Card. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads tarot cards) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats popcorn) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Main Tent. (Clues: Torn Flyer, Broken Cap, Red Box) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Circus Attraction; New Suspect: Rebecca and Thelma) *Ask Rebecca and Thelma if they knew the victim well. (Attribute: Rebecca and Thelma read tarot cards) *Examine Broken Cap. (Result: Human Cannonball Cap; New Suspect: Jake Coleman) *Question Jake on his job at the carnival. (Attribute: Jake eats popcorn) *Examine Red Box. (Result: Sewing Needle) *Analyze Sewing Needle. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer can sew; New Crime Scene: Carnival Cutout) *Investigate Carnival Cutout. (Clues: Torn Drawing, Victim's Bag) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Witch Drawing) *Speak to Olga about the victim drawing her as a witch. (Attribute: Olga eats popcorn, reads tarot cards, and can sew) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Burned Rope) *Analyze Burned Rope. (09:00:00) *See what Miguel thought about the victim's threats. (Attribute: Miguel eats popcorn, reads tarot cards, and can sew) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ferris Wheel Entrance. (Clues: Broken Object, Damaged Poster, Ripped Ticket) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Crutch) *Analyze Crutch. (05:30:00) *Speak to Jake about his injury. (Attribute: Jake reads tarot cards) *Examine Damaged Poster. (Result: Offensive Poster) *Confront Rebecca and Thelma over the victim's offensive remarks. (Attribute: Rebecca and Thelma eat popcorn and can sew) *Examine Ripped Ticket. (Result: Black Writing) *Speak to Bellona about the victim calling her a "freak". (Attribute: Bellona eats popcorn, eats tarot cards, and can sew) *Investigate Carnival Sign. (Clues: Card Box, Saw) *Examine Card Box. (Result: Coloured Dust) *Analyze Coloured Dust. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears performance) *Examine Saw. (Result: Red Threads) *Analyze Red Threads. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Joke's on You (1/5). (No stars) The Joke's on You (1/5) *Investigate Ferris Wheel. (Clue: Trunk) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Old Poster) *Examine Old Poster. (Result: Vintage Poster) *Analyze Vintage Poster. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Barbara Goodwin) *Ask Barbara about her history with the circus. (Reward: Strongman Costume/Strongwoman Costume) *See how you can help Mildred. (Reward: Burger) *Question Olga on her review notes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Clown Play Area. (Clue: Plushies) *Examine Plushies. (Result: Olga's Notes) *Analyze Olga's Notes. (03:00:00) *Investigate Main Tent. (Clue: Burned Body) *Autopsy Burned Body. (10:00:00) *Investigate Carnival Sign. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (04:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Crimson Carnival